


Шесть раз, когда Берик Дондаррион возвращался к жизни (и один, когда он ушел навсегда)

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, spoilers for SoS ans FfC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берик Дондаррион жив, и в этом есть какая-то загадка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть раз, когда Берик Дондаррион возвращался к жизни (и один, когда он ушел навсегда)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Times Beric Dondarrion Came Back to Life (And One Time He Didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222947) by [whipstitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipstitch/pseuds/whipstitch). 



> Огромное спасибо моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [MaShShka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)

**I**

Он лежит на траве и вспоминает сражение, захлебнувшееся в крови.

Ланнистеры застигли их врасплох. Ему нужно было послать больше лазутчиков… но нет, их убили бы точно так же, как и остальных. Во время внезапной атаки треть людей Берика переходила реку вброд, и они, словно утки в заводи, стали легкой добычей для лучников. Остальные попали в ловушку на другом берегу. Разделенное войско даже не сумело толком отступить.

Вода покраснела от крови, и течение постепенно замедлилось от сваленных прямо в реку мертвых тел. Куда бы ни кинул взгляд Берик — всюду царила смерть, и это была _его вина_. Они последовали за ним по приказу лорда Старка, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Но они погибли здесь, потому что, на их беду, желторотый командир никогда не бывал севернее Штормового Предела, ничего не знал о Речных землях и не имел права возглавлять войско, ведь даже самая отчаянная жажда справедливого возмездия не может заменить боевой опыт. Жажда справедливости не остановит стрелы. Жажда справедливости не смогла призвать к ответу Григора Клигана, и это хорошо было известно дорнийцам, потому что за пятнадцать лет ходатайств они не получили ничего, кроме пустых обещаний.

Вдруг между ним и Скачущей Горой открывается просвет, и Берик атакует. Смерть одного человека не может считаться справедливым возмездием за все погубленные жизни, но она даст возможность уцелевшим признать это успешным завершением их миссии. Победа, доставшаяся дорогой ценой, не равняется поражению. Берик понукает своего коня. Да, Клиган будет повержен, Речные земли получат передышку, и все их смерти не будут _напрасными_.

Когда Берик хватает копье наизготовку, он думает о том, как Аллирия узнает об этой схватке, и будут ли Мартеллы довольны тем, что за них отомстил рыцарь, связанный с Домом Падающей Звезды, или же они решат, что лорд из Дорнийских Марок не был достоин права осуществить их месть…

Но это уже не имеет никакого значения. Копье Горы протыкает его насквозь и ломается, войдя до середины древка. Берик даже не задевает Клигана.

Такую рану невозможно исцелить. По всем законам природы он должен был сразу погибнуть на поле боя. Однако наступает ночь, а он все еще умирает. Торос проверяет его повязки. Берик хочет попросить Тороса не утруждать себя и сказать, что если он готов читать молитвы, то пусть помолится Неведомому, чтобы тот прекратил его страдания.

Но Эдрик дежурит подле него, несмотря на то, что ему давным-давно пора спать. После всего, что сегодня сделал оруженосец для Берика, он не хочет, чтобы мальчик видел его капитуляцию. Кроме того, он слишком слаб, чтобы говорить. Ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как вспоминать бой и ждать конца.

***  
Глаза Тороса и Эдрика широко распахнуты от удивления.

— Что? — спрашивает Берик. Он глотает воздух, пытаясь охладить свои горящие легкие.

Затем он обнаруживает, что сидит.

Эдрик забывает о правилах приличия и кидается Берику на шею. Боль толчками пронзает тело Берика.

— Уффф, поосторожнее... У меня дыра в груди, ты не забыл? — и когда он произносит это, острая боль в ране затихает, словно ее пожирает пламя, бушующее под ребрами.

Эдрик бережно отпускает его.

— Я думал… мы все думали, что вы умерли, — говорит он. — Торос даже провел последние обряды, по вере своего бога. Но потом…

Берик смотрит на Тороса. Красный жрец отступает назад, словно порываясь бежать.

— Ты восстал, — тихо произносит он. — Я принял в себя огонь и подарил тебе последний поцелуй… и вот ты здесь.

Он прочищает горло и улыбается.

— Видимо, я исцеляю людей намного лучше, чем предполагал.

Берик криво усмехается:

— Или ты намного лучше целуешься.

Они хором смеются, но Берик видит страх в глазах Тороса. _Восстал_. Не _пробудился_ , а _восстал_. Он трогает свои повязки и не ощущает крови, один лишь жар.

Он жив, и в этом есть какая-то загадка.

**II**

Сейчас их войско без знамен находится по правую сторону от засады. И теперь Берик нападает на Григора Клигана, когда тот не видит его. Возможно, это совсем не по-рыцарски, но Берик готов сделать исключение для человека, который способен убить дитя на глазах матери.

Горе удается вовремя прикрыться щитом, но удар все же сбрасывает его с коня. Клиган встает на подкашивающихся ногах, и Берик обнажает свой меч. Когда Берик замахивается, Гора хватает его за край сюрко и стаскивает с седла. Берик изо всех сил пытается удержать равновесие и вскидывает меч вверх, потому что знает — у него не будет второго шанса.

Несомненно, бог Тороса не вернул бы Берика к жизни лишь для того, чтобы тот повторил свою участь. У него должна была быть какая-то цель, а иначе _зачем все это?_

На шлеме Берика откидывается забрало, и он смотрит прямо в лицо Григора Клигана. Глаза Горы округляются, с его губ срывается что-то вроде _"Как?"_   Затем он рычит и вонзает лезвие кинжала в глаз Берика.

***  
На этот раз Торос выглядит скорее озадаченным, чем напуганным. И на этот раз Берику не нужны объяснения, что произошло. Он помнит то мгновение, когда перед его взором вспыхнула кровавая пелена, а потом все стало черным.  
Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Воскрешать мертвецов привычное дело для Владыки Света?

— Об этом ходят легенды, но ничего большего, — отвечает Торос. — Насколько я помню, согласно этим историям, никто не возвращался к жизни более одного раза. Конечно, в свое время я не был столь усерден в науках, поэтому, пожалуйста, не принимай мои воспоминания как непреложную истину.

— Тогда почему я? Или почему ты? В ком из нас причина?

— Я думаю, что причина в нас обоих, — говорит Торос. — Я пытался оживить других людей, которые погибли, но сохранили все части своего тела. Ты был единственным, кто пробудился. Что же касается вопроса "зачем"… ну, когда Р’глор прямо указывает мне путь, я должен следовать ему. Как твоя рана?

— Прекрасно, особенно если вспомнить, что произошло, — как и в прошлый раз, боль поглощается жаром, который исходит прямо из центра его груди.

Рана затянулась, но глаз исчез. Когда Берик вернется домой, его объяснения перед Аллирией будут довольно занимательными. Он пытается вообразить ее монолог: _"Ты отправился в **один-единственный поход** и умудрился втянуть в битву моего племянника, лишиться глаза и умереть дважды? Что за чудеса творятся на этой северной земле?"_  
… Но он не может представить себе это воочию. Он может лишь думать о словах, которые произнесла бы Аллирия, однако при этом он не слышит ее голоса и не видит ее лица. Он сосредотачивается — светлые, почти белые волосы и фиолетовые глаза Аллирии размытым образом встают в памяти. Почему он не смог вспомнить сразу? И куда исчезают его воспоминания?

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Торос.

— Думаю, да, — Берик быстро меняет тему. — Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что Гора боится меня. Прежде, чем он меня убил, я на мгновение уловил страх в его глазах. Это можно считать успехом.

Торос делает паузу, обдумывая его слова.

— Я думаю, именно по этой причине Р’глор оставил тебя здесь, мой друг.

— Наводить ужас на Григора Клигана? — Берик вызывает перед глазами образ Аллирии, чтобы убедиться — он все еще помнит ее.

— Одним словом… Мы сражаемся с людьми, которые творят все, что хотят, потому что убийство — это их главный и последний довод. Представь, что было бы, оставь мертвец последнее слово за собой.

— Они не знали бы, что делать дальше, — Берик вспоминает сожженные деревни и лица, перемазанные сажей. — А простой народ знал бы, что у них есть шанс дать отпор.

**III**

Когда на шее затягивается петля, ему трудно удержаться от улыбки.

Бертон Кракехолл*, намеревающийся преуспеть там, где Гора потерпел неудачу, угрожал повесить двух заложников, если Дондаррион не предложит себя взамен. Берик более чем счастлив выполнить это требование. Захваченные бортник и его жена отправятся домой, они расскажут всем, как Лорд-Молния пожертвовал собой ради их спасения, и когда Берик появится перед жителями городка несколько часов спустя, все решат, что на их глазах свершилось чудо.  
Самоотверженный и бессмертный. Не самые худшие качества для победителя.

Поддержка Братства будет расти, Ланнистеры будут скрежетать зубами, а Речные земли будут почти что в безопасности — и вовсе не благодаря местному гарнизону из Риверрана или солдатам, которые последовали за Королем Севера в его кампаниях. Печально, но похоже, что лорд из Марок и жрец из Мира остались единственными, кому не безразлична судьба простых людей.

— Спасибо вам, милорд, — говорит Берику спасенный бортник дрожащим голосом. Его жена рыдает слезами облегчения по другую сторону Берика. — Мы никогда этого не забудем, никто из нас…

— Это всего лишь начало, — отвечает Берик. — Я — первый, а они — следующие. Но не вы.

— Вы человек чести, лорд Дондаррион, — говорит Кракехолл. — Мы договорились, что я позволю этим бедным простолюдинам уйти, если вы сдадитесь, и вот вы здесь.

— Освободите их, пока я еще жив, — требует Берик. Если даже Кракехолл передумает и позже предаст все огню, эта пара, по крайней мере, получит небольшую фору.

— Как пожелаете, — он кивает солдатам, стоящим у виселицы. — Отпустите их.

Бортник и его жена срываются с эшафота.  
Они хватают воздух, как рыбы, вытащенные из воды, их лица синеют, ноги судорожно дергаются, тела сильно раскачиваются, и голос Берика срывается в крике: _"Нет!"_ , а потом он оказывается между ними, и веревка пережимает его горло.

***  
Когда он просыпается, первое, что всплывает в его памяти — лица двух людей, повешенных рядом с ним.  
Второе — то, что он так и не узнал их имена.  
Невзирая на протесты Тороса и Эдрика, он поднимается, опираясь на сломанное древко копья, и ковыляет в центр лагеря. Все глаза устремлены на черное кольцо вокруг его шеи.

— Мне нужно двадцать пять добровольцев для погони за отрядом Кракехолла. Если мы выдвинемся в течение часа, то нагоним его до сумерек.

В его ушах все еще звучат хрипы повешенных. Берик стискивает зубы.

— Постарайтесь взять Кракехолла живым. Мы будем судить его за совершенные преступления и приведем приговор в исполнение.

Смерть в бою слишком хороша для Кракехолла.

**IV**

Братство без Знамен узнало, что Тайвин Ланнистер нанял солдат-чужестранцев, и это означало лишь одно — его собственные войска понесли значительные потери, и он вынужден искать пополнение среди наемников из-за Узкого моря. Слухи о Кровавых Скоморохах достигли Братства прежде, чем они увидели, что могут сотворить так называемые Бравые Ребята.

Берик уже имеет опыт в сражениях и сразу понимает, что Кровавые Скоморохи разобщены, не имеют понятия ни о дисциплине, ни о строе — в отличие от обычного войска Ланнистеров. Наемники настолько пестры по своему составу, что по сравнению с ними Братство без Знамен выглядит как военный отряд. Но звериная жестокость Бравых Ребят настолько ужасна, что Берик не может сейчас позволить Эдрику остаться в авангарде. Он собирается приказать своему оруженосцу уйти и затаиться, пока не закончится бой, но вдруг в его шею вонзается стрела.

Он спотыкается, но все еще дышит. Вероятно, стрела не задела ничего важного, и на этот раз помощь Тороса ограничится обычным лечением. Внезапно кровь из раны начинает хлестать дугой.

Берик зажимает горло левой рукой, но кровь брызжет из-под пальцев в такт толчкам его сердца. Он изо всех сил пытается удержаться на ногах, но мир перед его глазами начинает раскачиваться. Один из Скоморохов, лиссениец с глефой, бросается на него сбоку. Вдруг его ноги выгибаются — Эдрик полоснул клинком по его коленям сзади. Берик поднимает свой огненный меч и разрубает горло лиссенийца прежде, чем тот обрушивается на землю.

Эдрик стоит рядом и протягивает глефу мертвого Скомороха.

— Милорд, обопритесь на древко.

Берик хочет приказать оруженосцу бросить его и бежать, но Эдрик старается вывести его с поля боя, несмотря на то, что Берик вдвое больше него и уже почти труп. Кровь все бежит, неужели Эдрик не видит, насколько тщетны все попытки спасения?

— Просто _брось это_ , Нед. Меня уже поздно спасать. Я вернусь. Р’глор никогда не позволит мне уйти слишком далеко…

***  
Эдрик сидит напротив палатки, его туника запачкана темно-красными пятнами. Засохшая кровяная корка покрывает щеку. Берик приподнимается в тревоге:

— Ты ранен?

— Нет, милорд. Это все… это все ваша кровь.

Берик почти ничего не помнит, но он ощущает тугую повязку на шее и может догадаться, что произошло.

— Мне так жаль, Нед. Ты не должен был этого видеть.

— Неважно. Я видел, как вы умирали прежде, — Эдрик смотрит на землю.

— Я помню, — перед его глазами обрывочно мелькает образ Эдрика, который стерег его в тот день, когда Берик ждал смерти целую вечность, а они еще не знали, что он сумеет вернуться. — Вот почему я прошу прощения.

В течение нескольких минут они хранят молчание. Наконец Эдрик мягко произносит:

— Почему мы просто не можем поехать домой?

— Я должен исполнить то, в чем поклялся. Я не могу уйти, если не буду уверен, что сделал все до конца.

— Но король Роберт и лорд Десница мертвы! Те, за кем мы охотимся, захватили Железный Трон! Ни Баратеон, ни Старк не сделали ничего, чтобы помочь нам! — Эдрик замолкает, поразившись вспышке своего гнева.

— Простите меня, милорд. Я не должен был говорить так…

— Говори так, как тебе хочется. Все равно никто из них не услышит этого, — отвечает Берик. — Мой долг — защищать простой народ, а не выполнять приказы какого-либо короля. Владыка Света хочет, чтобы я сражался, и я должен сражаться. Однако я говорю только о себе. Если ты хочешь вернуться в Падающую Звезду, я пошлю Энгая сопровождать тебя. Возможно, это будет лучшим выходом.

Эдрик мотает головой:

— Нет, спасибо, милорд. Я не хочу возвращаться домой без вас.

— Рано или поздно тебе придется это сделать, — не подумав, произносит Берик.

Эдрик смотрит на него.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Все это неправильно, Нед. Ты и Торос, так же как и я, прекрасно знаете, что это не настоящая жизнь. Меня питает огонь, а не еда и вода. Как я могу вернуться к твоей тете таким? — наконец-то он позволяет себе сказать правду. — Мое место здесь до тех пор, пока я не умру в последний раз.

— Но лорд Берик… — голос Эдрика звучит еле слышно. — Пожалуйста, неужели вы не хотите вернуться?

— Хочу, — шепчет он. Он думает об Аллирии и не может вспомнить ее лицо. — Я отчаянно хочу вернуться. Я хочу снова все увидеть, потому что, возможно, тогда я смогу все вспомнить.

**V**

Он никогда раньше не встречался с Амори Лорхом, но шепот памяти связывает этого человека с убийством ребенка. Этого достаточно для Берика. Он сильнее и опытнее, но это не имеет никакого значения, когда один из замахов булавы Лорха оказывается удачным. Шлем Берика раскалывается, словно сырое яйцо.

***  
_Огонь._

_ Справедливость. _

Он не знает, где он.

Над ним чьи-то лица — изнуренные, глядящие с жалостью, и он знает, что эти лица должны быть знакомы ему. На щите, что лежит рядом с ним, изображена молния на черном поле.

_Лорд-Молния._

Да, верно.

Его зовут Берик Дондаррион.  
Он лорд тех земель, в которых никогда не бывал. Там жила девушка — когда-то, но сейчас она исчезла.

Или исчез он сам.

Кто может сказать?

_P’глор._

Сейчас его единственный долг — защищать. Всегда и навеки, пока не истлеет его тело или пока не исполнится его клятва.

— Берик?

У лица есть голос. У этого лица есть имя. Торос.

Второе имя. Он не одинок.

— Друг мой, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все горит, — отвечает он и затем хмурится.

Этот Торос — ведь он его друг и заслуживает лучшего ответа. Берик приподнимается и осматривает себя. Он пытается убрать то, что наполовину закрывает ему обзор, и не находит там ни повязки, ни глаза. Потускневшая кожа на руках туго обтягивает кости. Над уцелевшим глазом прощупывается какая-то короста, липнущая к рукам, а форма поджившей раны неправильная. Судя по тени, которую он отбрасывает на стену, у него отсутствует часть головы.

— Меня ранили в бою, — он не помнит схватку, но что еще это могло быть?

Бой — все, на что он способен.

— Торос, что случилось со мной?

Торос не отвечает. Он долго смотрит на него, а потом прикрывает глаза.

— О, Р’глор… — вздыхает он. — Что же ты творишь?

**VI**

Миновало много дней с его последней смерти, или просто Торос так говорит ему. Когда меч Пса разрубает его плечо, ощущение, что он умирает, кажется почти незнакомым. Последнее, что он слышит — крик Арьи Старк.

***  
Когда он пробуждается, Арья все еще кричит. Девочка трясется от ярости, проклиная Лима за то, что он забрал у нее нож, и Сандора Клигана — за убитого им мальчика. Когда она видит перед собой Берика, то на мгновение замирает в молчании.

— Почему ты проиграл?

— Такова была воля Р’глора, — отвечает он.

Ее глаза превратились в две узкие щели, она смотрит на него с осуждением.

— Он тоже убийца. Он такой же плохой, как и остальные! Твой бог _глупец!_

Харвин мягко берет ее за руку и уводит прочь. Торос помогает Берику сесть, прислоняет его к стене.

— Тебе понадобится новый поддоспешник, — говорит красный жрец, подбирая ветхие куски стеганки, которые выпали из-под литого нагрудника Берика. — Боюсь, что этот уже видел свои последние дни.

Погасший меч Берика валяется в грязи.

— Бог Света позволил мне умереть, потому что Пес должен жить.

— Он… решил пощадить Сандора, да, — Торос выглядит смущенным.

— Мы бьемся с Ланнистерами с тех пор, как я себя помню, — говорит Берик. Он смотрит в другой конец пещеры, где Мелли возится с обожженной рукой Сандора. — Почему Р’глор даровал жизнь одному из худших людей? Неужели это делает его невиновным? Неужели все они невиновны в глазах бога?

— Виновны… но возможно, они искупили свою вину. Должно быть, у Владыки Света есть особое предназначение для Пса. Так же, как и для тебя, — в это объяснение почти можно поверить.

Торос вытаскивает одеяло и укутывает им изможденные плечи Берика.

— В любом случае Р’глор еще не закончил с тобой.

— Нет, — неуверенно соглашается Берик. — Потому что я все еще здесь, хотя сам не могу понять, почему…

**VII**

Изувеченное разодранное тело леди Кейтилин Старк лежит на речном берегу. Ее младшую дочь и Пса нигде не могут найти. Вспомнив об этом, Эдрик с облегчением вздыхает.

Все, о чем сейчас может думать Берик — что Фреи превратили его в клятвопреступника. Он обещал Арье Старк, что вернет ее матери… Теперь же…

Харвин умоляет Тороса подарить леди Старк последний поцелуй, но тот решительно отказывается.

— Мне жаль, Харвин, но она умерла слишком давно. Р’глор милосерден, и она заслуживает лучшей участи, чем эта, — он оборачивается к Берику. — Мы можем попытаться доставить тело Молчаливым Сестрам или можем сами похоронить ее.

Он поклялся ей своей рыцарской честью.  
И он _помнит_   это.  
И именно в нем горит огонь Р’глора.

— Нет.

— Нет — какому выбору?

— Обоим.

— Лорд Берик, что… — хмурится Торос.

— Я ухожу, мой друг. Наконец-то ухожу.

Он старательно изображает прощание, иначе они не позволят ему уйти: салют членам Братства; полуобъятье и мольба "отправляйся домой" — для Эдрика; одна из его лучших попыток улыбнуться — для Тороса.

Наконец он падает на колени рядом с телом леди Старк.

— _Простите меня,_ — тихо говорит он ей, потому что знает, каково это — восстать из мертвых.

Он прикасается губами к ее рту и делает последний выдох.

**Author's Note:**

> * прим. переводчика  
> На самом деле Бертон Кракехолл проломил голову Берика Дондарриона булавой, а эпизод с повешенными заложниками был на совести Амори Лорха. Автор поменял этих персонажей местами.


End file.
